


you're not someone i can hold

by embalmers



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/pseuds/embalmers
Summary: “Major!”She didn’t need to look up to know who was waiting for her return.





	you're not someone i can hold

**Author's Note:**

> for tales of femslash week 2019 - prompt: palmier/reunion

“Major!”

She didn’t need to look up to know who was waiting for her return, but she did anyway.

Seeing her student’s face light up ever so slightly as she caught her eye across the room. It made her fond all over again.

Fondness might have over weighed the feelings but the nagging irritation at that slight smile directed at her didn’t disappear completely.

Too trusting. So open and honest in her feelings. It was true Tear was more reserved than her peers, concealing more than she should be able to at her age, but she had not yet learnt how to hide emotions like Legretta had, maybe she never would.

In another life she wouldn't have to harden her emotions. Maybe be able to feel freely. 

This was not another life though.

She couldn’t deny it pained her more than she’d thought it would, that one day, eventually, that face wouldn’t look at her with a nervous smile and trusting eyes. Hate maybe. Anger. Betrayal of course.

But she has chosen her path. Tear must choose hers now.

She saluted and Legretta returned the motion quickly. Formalities.

“Tear. Have you been well? Keeping up your training?”

She looked disappointed at her choice of words after being reunited. Maybe she’d indulge her just this once. They hadn’t seen each other for about two weeks after all.

“Come, let us reacquaint over some tea.”

She almost laughed as Tear flushed very slightly on her cheeks and hurried over to her side.

She had been taught herself and in turn had taught her student that personal feelings should never be brought into missions but this time she couldn’t avoid it. As much as the commandant wanted his sister by his side, she also wanted her student alongside her.

How could she let her go to waste like this? With those people? A failed replica of all things. This wasn’t the place for Tear. That potential and raw talent that run through her veins, the same as Van’s. That was the way for Tear. There was no point to her dying for this.

“Tear, join us.”

Legretta would not be reduced to begging. But her student managed to make her do and feel things that never corresponded with her plans.

Tear didn’t seem conflicted as she said those words. She’d grown. It was an insult for Legretta to even consider that she’d have the same open expressions written on her face like before.

There was no surprised response at having the major’s attention directed purely on her. There was sweet blush on her cheeks anymore. There would be no more fondness from either of them.

“Until then, I can’t return to you.”

_I see._

Tear had chosen her path. Legretta herself had been the one to train and prepare her for making this decision. She was prepared for this.

It wouldn’t stop her from trying. Even if it was futile.

She wasn’t sure why each reunion hurt so much; she knew the outcome each time would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be far far longer but when i got around to writing it i remembered as much as i adore tear/legretta, this game's plot/story goes over my head and i just do not understand any of it in the slightest. pre-canon is far easier for me to write and get a grasp on even if it's not what i enjoy the most in regards to this pairing  
hopefully one day i might be able to get around to writing a proper fic of these two but for now this will have to do
> 
> i don't have anyone checking these for grammar/spelling errors so sorry if there are any  
thank you for reading!


End file.
